Thats Your Present
by SuperMikoFromTheFuture
Summary: InuXKag&SanXMir! "Inuyasha, why did you do that?" "Thats your present. Merry Christmas, Kagome."


" ITS CHRISTMAS! YAY!" A very excited kagome squealed to all her friends, they all looked at her half confused half afraid. "W-whats kras-mis, kagome?" Inuyasha asked finding it hard pronouncing the word. Kagome giggled at the hanyous attempt at the new word and pointed a finger in the air. "Christmas is a time for love and friendship. You give gifts to the ones you love or care about, but there are a few traditions that you my family have. Like decorating the tree, having a christmas dinner and the famous mistletoe!" She explained cheerfully counting on her fingers. Inuyasha scoffed and folded his arms. "Pretty stupid if you ask me." Kagome frowned and 'sat' him. Miroku chuckled and sat down in kaedes hut with everyone else but inuyasha. "Lady kagome, I understand what a christmas dinner is and what decorating a tree is but whats a mistletoe?" He asked cocking his head to the side while she fumbed in her bag for something then pulled out a plant? "This is a mistletoe and if you hang it up then you and someone else stands under it you, have to kiss! Its my favorite tradition!" She said dreamily, then she walked over to the doorway and hung it up. "Have you ever kissed anyone before, kagome?" Sango asked teasingly, kagome blushed but shook her head. Inuyasha then came storming in and sat down beside the fire. "What the hell is that?" He asked pointing at the mistletoe, they all explained what it was and he nodded. "I'm just going outside." Sango said walking out, miroku had a mischievious smile on his face and followed her. "OMG! You two have to kiss!" Kagome cried happily, miroku winked and sango blushed. They both leaned in and their lips came together gently, before sango could pull away miroku wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. Sango quickly placed her arms around his neck and kissed him back lovingly, kagome was nearly jumping up and down excitedly while inuyashas jaw was on the floor in shock. When they broke for air they both blushed and slowly let go of each other then sango went outside and miroku took a seat beside kirara and sighed happily. Inuyasha and kagome laughed slightly but kagome soon stopped when she realised that some presents for the gang were in her bag. So, she crawled over to her yellow backpack and searched for them, once she found them she took them out and lay them out on the floor. "Guys these are for you! Shippo this is yours." She told them passing a small package over to the small kitsune, he opened it and found a fluffly blue blanket and a fox plush-doll. "Wow, thanks kagome!" Shippo cried cuddling them, kagome then passed over mirokus which was a cover for his staff and a pair of silver loop earings. Next it was sangos turn who found a prank box and some chocolate. The prank box was to hurt or trick miroku. After that it was a little ball for kirara then a filing set for kaede so she could sharpen her arrows, now it was inuyashas turn. Kagome passed a large sized box to him, he just turned his head and slowly took the package from her the opened it. He was speechless to what he found. Inside he found a picture frame with a display of pictures on it, there was pictures of him and kagome, sango and miroku, but in the middle there was a photo of everyone. Kagome was kissing inuyasha on the cheek and he was major blushing while miroku had his arm around sango while she was making a peace sign at the camera, shippo popped underneath kagomes leg what was lifted up and kirara was beside him. Straight after the photo miroku groped sango and was slapped. Kagome was nervous incase he didn't like it because he wouldn't say anything. "Inuyasha, do you like it?" She asked getting him out of his trance, he looked up at her. "No...I love it!" Everyone smiled as he tried to hang it up beside the door but kept stabbing himself with the nail so kagome went up and helped him. What they didn't know was they were standing right under the mistletoe! "Hey kagome! You and inuyasha are kind of standing under the mistletoe. KISSY KISSY!" Sango chimed pointing above them, they both turned a bright shade of red. Then inuyasha smiled and slid his arms around kagomes waist then before she could speak he leaned in and kissed her! Everyone, esspecially kagome was amazed, but kagomes eyes fluttered shut and she locked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Everyone but them cheered and they instantly broke apart. "Inuyasha, why did you do that?" Kagome asked him gently her arms still around his neck, inuyasha pulled her closer and whispered, "Thats your present. Merry Christmas, Kagome." She blushed but he kissed her again before she could say anything, she again deepened the kiss...

**HI GUYS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! BYE BYE!-Disclaimer-**


End file.
